


Taming Lucifer

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Y/N is the little sister of Dean and Sam Winchester. You are 28 and your in a secret relationship with an Angel. But not just any angel an Archangel and not just any Archangel. Your in love with Lucifer himself. If your brothers ever found out they would kill him and then you because neither can stand him.
Relationships: Lucifer/You
Kudos: 21





	Taming Lucifer

The first time the two of you met was on one of the few hunts Dean and Sam let you go on with them. The three of you were hunting a shape-shifter in Wichita, Kansas. Dean and Sam were talking to a victim while you waited in the Impala. You hated that they never let you interrogate anyone. They treated you like a baby. You were so busy lost in your thoughts staring into space until out the corner of your eye you noticed a tall handsome man with piercing blue eyes and messy brown hair watching you. You looked over at him and he gave you a very sexy smirk before winking at you. You had to know who he was. You got out of the car a walked to him. The whole time his eyes never left you. When you reached him he gave you a smile that made butterflies go crazy in your stomach. "Hello Doll-face. What's your name?" he asks in a deep gruff voice. You looks into his blue eyes is almost lost in them. You whisper, "I'm Y/N. Who are you?" He gives a devilish smirk. "My names not important right now. So do you have a last name or is just Y/N?" Just as she's about to answer him she hears Dean yelling. "Y/N/N get away from him right now!" You turns glaring at your brother. You hear the man whisper So you're a Winchester!" You ask Dean "Why" He reaches your and grabs your arm yanking you away from the man. "Because that's Lucifer!"  
You stare at him dumbfounded.

Fast forward two years.

It had been two years since Y/N first saw Lucifer and they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from the boys so far. The only ones that knew were Cas and Gabriel. Only because Cas read your mind on accident one day. Gabriel happened to pop in when You and Lucifer were making love in the library one day while the boys were on a hunt. He laughed and swore he wouldn't tell a soul.

As usual you were alone in the bunker while Sam and Dean were off hunting a Wendigo in Nebraska. You were sitting in your room watching a movie on your laptop silently cursing Sam and Dean for always leaving you behind when you heard a familiar flap of wings and a voice in your head. "You know Doll-face you shouldn't curse your brothers like that. They only leave behind because they love you and don't want you to get hurt." You turns glaring at your boyfriend. "Lucifer I told you to stay out of my head!!!" He moves toward you with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry Doll-face sometimes I can't help it. Especially when you're a million miles away." He reaches out to grab you but you move away causing him to pout. "Come on Y/N/N don't be like that. You know I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise." You move backwards as he moves closer. "You're not getting off that easily Satan!" He grins at you loving that you fight back and that your not scared of him. It's one of the many things he loves about you. "Doll-face you know you can't win with me." He gives his devilish smirk as he makes his eyes glow red knowing it turns you on. You look at him trying your hardest to not give in to him but your core starts to heat up staring into his glowing red eyes.

Lucifer moves closer to you. In a low husky voice he whispers, "Doll-face I know you're turned on. I can feel the arousal coming from you. I know you can't resit me for long. Especially when I do this." All of a sudden your clit starts tingling and your core heats up more. "L-l-l-u-u-c-c-i-i-i-f-f-e-e-r-r that's not fair! You know i can't resit you when you use your grace on me!" He smirks making his move. He moves in toward you grabbing a hold of you. He pulls you to him kissing you deeply and passionately. At first you try to push him off but he sends more of his grace through your body this time finding its way to your breasts. You melt into him needing his touch. "Lucifer Please" He smiles "What's wrong Doll-face?" "Luci touch me." He pushes you down onto your bed and he snaps his fingers your completely bare to him.

He leans down kissing you passionately before he moves to your cheek, then your jawline and slowly moves to your neck placing light kisses at the nape of your neck. He moves down your neck finding your sweet spot. He grins as you whimpers at his lips grazing there. You try to pull him closer to yourself but he snaps his fingers making your arms and legs tied to the bedposts. You lets out moan loving being tied up. Lucifer slowly kisses his way down your body leaving hot trails everywhere his lips touch. "Lucifer Please" He bits your inner thigh hard drawing blood. You go to reach to touch him causing the ropes on your wrists to tighten. You groan loving the ropes tightening around your wrists but you need more. Your core is on fire. He smiles feeling your arousal. He enjoys teasing you until you beg him to stop.

"Luci please" He grins sliding a hand to your hot, wet folds, he looks up at your his eyes glowing red knowing it will turn you on more. As you look down at him your eyes lock with his and your core starts drip in need. "What's the matter Doll-face?" You growl needing him pleasure you. "God Damn it Lucifer stop teasing me I need you!!" He looks at you grinning, "Hey leave my father out this!!!" You growl at him causing him to slide a finger into your hot core. You moan in response needing more. You smile deciding to have some fun. You think to herself allowing your mind to reach out to Lucifer. "Luci please I need more." He looks into your eyes smiling as he hears your words in his head. "So now you want me in your head. You want me to do this?" He slides two more fingers in curling them reaching the right spot every time!

You moans in response still needing more. "More Lucifer more!" He growls loving that your using your mind to tell him what you want. "Tell me what you want Doll-face!" You moan as he sends his grace to your clit causing it to vibrate. "Luci please untie me." He gives you his devilish smirk snapping his fingers allowing your legs free but he keeps your hands tied up. You instantly go to wrap your legs around him needing to feel him. He pulls back causing you to whine with need. "LUCIFER PLEASE NO MORE TEASING!! I NEED YOU INSIDE ME NOW!!" You yell in your head.

Lucifer smiles snapping his fingers becoming naked. You moan seeing his thick hard cock ready and waiting for you. Your center is on fire needing it inside your core . Lucifer smirks knowing how horny you are but he's not done teasing you. He is the devil torture is sorta his thing even if it's torturing him to. He wants nothing more than to shove his cock deep inside his beautiful girlfriend's hot wet core but he loves making you wither beneath him and hearing you beg for him to take you was the sweetest sound in the universe. He rubs his fingers across your clit as his grace works it's magic to your butt arches off the bed as you become a moaning mess. Lucifer continues watching your face the entire time. The sheer pleasure on it as your about to come undone makes his cock twitch and start to drip with pre-cum. "Lucifer don't stop I'm almost there!!" He shoves three fingers deep inside you curling them reaching the right spot. After a few minutes you are screaming his name as your core clenches around his fingers and you cum on them.

You lay panting and breathless. Lucifer smirks down at you positioning himself between your legs. He lines his hard member at your opening, you look up at the man you love more than anything in the world. You start to say "Lucifer please let me r...."Before you can finish he shoves himself roughly into your sensitive core. You whimper still being sensitive he pumps into you hard and rough not caring if your still sensitive. It only turns him on more because when your still sensitive your core tightens more around him. He growls loving the feeling of your hot core around his cock. You plead with Lucifer in your head again. "Lucifer untie my hands baby I want to feel your body." He smirks down at you slowing down his speed as he snaps his fingers uniting your hands. He groans seeing the bruises that have formed on your wrists from you pulling on the ropes. You moan his name as you pull him to you. You kiss him deeply and he kisses back. You bit his lip hard drawing blood causing him to let out an evil hiss. You suck on the salty red liquid a little before releasing his lip. Lucifer looks down at the beautiful women underneath him as your head tilts back as he continues to bury his cock deep inside you. Your hands run across his back as he plunges deep into you hitting your g-spot. Your fingernails dig into his back drawing blood there too. He growls loving that you love it hard and rough. Your fingernails scratch down his back leaving long scratch marks. "Luci I wanna play with your wings!" He moans at your words in his head. After a few moments he reveals his beautiful wings. You moan loving the sight of them. You think to yourself something about having them out while we save sex turns me on so much. Lucifer growls hearing your thoughts. "You're so kinky Y/N and I love it!!" You reach up and lightly graze your fingers along the feathers along Lucifer's shoulders. He lets out a loud hiss as his eyes close and his head falls back in pleasure. He loves when you play with his wings. When his eyes open they are glowing red causing you to moan and plead in you head again "LUCIFER FUCK ME HARD!! MAKE ME SEE THE STARS!!" He growls at your words pounding into you hard and fast. He pulls out and you wine in response. "Flip over NOW and put your ass in the air!!!" You smile not listening knowing what will happen if you doesn't. He smirks at you, "Do as I say Y/N or there will be consequences." You only moan but don't move wanting Lucifer to punish you. You think in your head, "Punish me Luci! I love when you punish me!!" 

He smirks. "My Father Y/N you're so naughty and I love it!!" He groans snapping his fingers making you get on your knees with your arms tied to the bedpost again and your legs tied as well spread wide and open to him. He smiles seeing that your core is dripping. He pushes his grace to your core making it vibrate deep within. You moan his name loudly! He thinks willing you to hear. "Doll-face you're dripping all over the bed! Does being tied up and punished really turn you on that much?" You moan in response. "Lucifer you have no idea how much it turns me on. I love the things you do to me. The way you make my body feel. I LOVE when you torture me!!" He lets out a very animal like growl at your thoughts. Without warning he slams his cock back into your core causing you to moan out in pleasure. He slams into you hard and deep over and over. He's hard and rough! His hands grip your hips tightly no doubt leaving bruises as he pulls you back with every thrust going deeper and deeper. His body slamming into yours over and over. "OH GOD!! LUCIFER I'M GOING TO CUM!!" Lucifer growls "I told you leave me Father out of this and wait for me baby I'm almost there." He keeps thrusting hard and rough into you while continuing to pull your hips back. "Luci please let me cum!!!" He smirks "Not yet Y/N!" You groan needing release. After about 10 more minutes his thrusts start to become sloppy. "CUM WITH ME Y/N!" He thrusts hard into you sending his grace to your clit needing you to release with him. He feels your walls start to clench around him as he continues thrusting and before long the both of you are riding out your highs together. As you both finish he remains inside you leaning down placing his forehead against your back. He snaps his fingers uniting your arms but leaving your legs. He pulls you back to him gripping you tightly. He whispers "I love you so much Doll-face! And i love that you love to be tortured!" You moan "I love you to Satan!! And it's your fault I love to be tortured!"


End file.
